Of Age and Wisdom
by Java Green
Summary: This is a Gandalf/Legolas w.i.p. that is pre-FotR, and yes you saw the pairing right. I can't really give a good summary as I haven't written it all yet.


TITLE: Of Age and Wisdom

AUTHOR: Java Green

RATING: PG-13for now

PAIRING: Gandalf/Legolas, yes slash but nothing graphic

SUMMARY: I can feel your bafflement at the pairing from my monitor. I was confused as well when my muse wouldn't let it go. It's because of something Sir Ian McKellen said about getting Gandalf a love interest. But trust meit can work damn it. This fiction occurs pre-FotR. Gandalf goes to Mirkwood to meet with Thranduil and lets down his guard for a young Legolas. 

DISCLAIMER: ME, the characters and inspiration belong to Tolkien. The naughty situations they find themselves in are the fault of my over-active libido. Anything else was from lack of sleep, too much caffeine and not seeing natural light in a very long time. Suing would be a waste of time and not worth the effort. Unless you want my student debts. 

__

Of Age and Wisdom

Some believe that with age comes wisdom. A very noble thought that experience could expand a man's mind and knowledge of the ways of the world. One would think that a man of uncertain age would indeed have acquired much wisdom in his days. One can travel the lands for centuries and study her inhabitants. They can learn of culture, language and warfare. But one thing that a being can never fully understand is the ways of the heart. For the heart is a most unpredictable and powerful organ. No one can ever fully learn which way it will turn and to whom it will vow allegiance.

One of Iluvator's finer mysteries I think.

I came to Middle-Earth with the task of aiding Elves and Men against the darkness Melkor spawned. To help protect them from a traitor of my kind. I am here on a mission to battle Sauron. This duty does not give me the room for dallyings of the heart. 

I have given my affections to the races upon middle-earth. I have spread my devotion and friendship between them and I will never regret my wanderings. The elves have always been beloved of my kind. We wished to protect them and keep them with us in the west since their presence was first known to us. I have enjoyed the elven songs and marveled at their contradictory nature. To stare with child-like wonder at nature yet speak with the wisdom of years and battle. The elves know where they belong in the world and they are at peace with her ways.

The dwarves and their passionate yet hardy ways have kept me company. They are stubborn and as sturdy as the rock itself. Their laughter and tales could brighten any dark cavern and bring a smile to the lips of a weary wanderer. The dwarf life is one of dedication and hardship. Although they covet for precious metals it is their humor and bravery that is their true treasure.

Man is a wonder to me. They seem to make up their short life span by trying to do everything with as much passion as they are able. They crave to experience life and often crash head long over it without taking time to savor its more simple pleasures. But they are a strong race and are capable of great things. I enjoy my time among them even if it is brief. It seems to me as though they are a lost race. Always searching for something to complete themselves. Once they find it I believe they will be magnificent.

I admit that I have always held a special place in my heart for the Hobbits. Their sheltered life has left them untouched by the troubles of the outside world and I wish for it to remain so. They are so open and caring. Their genuine feelings and love of a quiet life are what draws me to these wonderful creatures. They are like children to me, and I would see that they come under no harm. 

As one can see, my heart is quite full. I care for all the races of this land and could not love but one individual. Besides it would not be fair. I was meant to wander the earth and shall some day return to my brethren. And until then I would share my heart with all of middle-earth. I care not to take all the love of one heart and not be able to return in full. 

Though sometimes I admit that I am lonely. Any living creature craves companionship. A companionship that goes beyond words and simple friendship. The companionship of an intimate embrace or of an understanding silence. But one cannot dwell on such matters when it is out of your hands.

For an Istari Arda is his constant companion, knowledge his lover and peace his satisfaction. You can't expect anything more or it could lead to your ruin. Well, perhaps good pipe weed and a satisfactory red wine could be expected as well. 

A quick jerk of my wrist at the reins and the horse slowed beneath me to a walk. Around me the tall trees of Mirkwood whispered in the morning breeze. No animal gave note of disturbance, but I could feel the curious eyes following my progress. The elven scouting party had been with me almost since I entered the woods. But they had yet to introduce themselves. I decided to give them the opportunity to do so.

Mirkwood elves were rather shy and untrusting of strangers. For those unfamiliar with the forests and her predators it was best to stay on the main path. For they would risk never being seen again. Not only was the maze of trees a hazard but the spiders lurking in the shadows posed a health caution as well. The cunning offspring of Shelob herself infested these woods ready to make unwary travelers their prey. But I had been here before and knew my way to Thranduil's cavern home.

As I slowed the horse to a walk the elves in the branches slackened their own pace - ever watchful. I was beginning to lose patience. I wondered why it was taking them so long to greet me. They must surely have determined the direction I took was leading me straight to their King. The fact that I was familiar with these paths and bore no malice would also have been an indicator that I was a friend. 

I finally pulled the horse to an abrupt halt beneath the thick green canopy. The chestnut mare made a soft whinny of protest as I signaled her. I then swung my leg over and dismounted with awkward grace. She snorted and flicked her head in disdain as I made to check her hooves. "Come now, Ihach. We can't have your feet filled with pebbles while visiting the elves. What would they think of me?"

She looked at me questioningly, and seemed to say something along the lines of, 'if there was a rock in my shoe I certainly would have told you about it, you fool.' But lifted her hoof accordingly. Ihach was an elven horse from Rivendell, given to me as a gift from Lord Elrond. She was fast, intelligent, loyal and one of the most stubborn creatures I had ever had the misfortune of befriending. We got along famously. 

As I had expected. When I stood up and turned I found myself looking directly into an arrow shaft. "Ah, so you have decided to say hello now have you?"

My eyes traveled up the arrow to the sharp features of a fair young elf. The rays of sunlight that found their way through the leaves above seemed to gather in his hair. While his dark eyes reflected uncertainty as they met mine. "Who are you, that seems so familiar with our wood?" The soft, steady voice demanded.

I raised an eyebrow and pushed up my signature hat. "You say you don't know me, eh?" I could not place this young elf either. But he seemed to share the features and poise of another elf I knew. It could well be that this was one of Thranduil's sons that I was unacquainted with. The King seemed to have many children for every time I came he was introducing me to another of his sons. I had lost count over the years. 

"My eyes have never laid upon you before, old stranger." 

His posture was straight and his grip never wavered a bit in his grasp of the taunt bow. He had molded well to his weapon for one so young. I had little doubt that this elf would be one of the finest archers in middle-earth in the years to come-if he was not so already. Yes, this was one of Thranduil's boys. He wore his nobility about him in the set of his shoulders and tilt of his head. I could also sense that he had inherited the same temper and mistrust from his father as well.

I smiled warmly to put him at ease. "I am known as Mithrandir, and I would appreciate it, prince, if you would be so kind as to remove me from your target space."

The elf looked startled. "Mithrandirthe great wizard?"

"Yes, that would be me."

The bow was lowered and a bright smile spread across his ivory features. "I have long wished to meet you. My father and brothers have told me much of your abilities and wisdom. Father greatly respects you, and for that you must be a great and noble being indeed!" He whistled and soon the other members of the scouting party came into view. There were six others and all smiled to me in greeting. I recognized four of them from pervious visits but the other two were new to me. 

The young prince beamed at me and came to stand at my side while another of the elves took Ihach's lead. "Come! I shall escort you to see my father. He will be pleased of your company as he has been troubled deeply of late. A shadow grows upon him and his cares weigh grievously upon his brow. Much turmoil has arisen in our home and it threatens to engulf us."

He certainly was chatty for a Mirkwood elf, I thought. I nodded gravely at his words. "So that is why this scouting party was seven, instead of the normal three, and so far out?"

"Yes, our guard has been raised to help dispel concerns. And it is justified. For the number of spiders has increased and their veracity with it. As well as the frequency of small groups of Orcs raiding us in the night from the north. We have been put on constant alert to keep our people and borders safe. But there is a presence far more worrisome than Orcs or Spiders prowling Mirkwood."

This was news to me. "What presence is this?"

The elf looked troubled, his brow creased with concern and when he spoke his soft words were considered. "I know not what it is, for I have not seen it, though I can feel it at times. It hunts at night and none who have seen it have returned to confirm our fears. It seems to be insubstantial, a shadow, that preys upon the unwary. All we have to prove its existence is the ghost of its eyes upon us in the dark, and the withered carcasses it leaves to the day. Its victims are mangled and dried to husks of that they were. 'Tis near impossible to recognize the remains at times" his words trailed off and his gaze clouded.

I looked forward and my stomach clenched in fear. If this shadow stalker proved to be what my suspicions warned me of, it would also explain the increase of the orcs and spiders. It would also prove to be sinister for all of Middle-Earth. But I would not let my suspicions lead me. I would need to investigate this before leaping to any conclusions. "Then it is good indeed that I came to see the Elvenking at this time. Perhaps I maybe of some service to your people. Or at the least, be able to find someone who will be." I placed my hand reassuringly upon the elf's shoulder and he turned to smile hopefully at me. The light of his golden face seemed to frighten away the gloom of the moment. I soon found myself returning the smile with equal warmth.

In front of us Ihach turned her head to look at me with a knowing smirk. The fair elf blushed and turned his head from me while the others sniggered. 

"Oh be silent you gossiping, old mule." I scoffed at her. 

She nickered in feigned hurt and flicked her tail at me before continuing on. How utterly foolish to think such nonsense. The troublesome creature. Only that horse could suggest that I, Gandalf, was smitten for Thranduil's son. When I didn't even know the boy's name! Really, of all the foolish notions to get into that animal's head. 

My gaze lingered upon the svelte form of the golden elf as he sprinted ahead of us to announce our arrival to the gates. I must learn his name for later.

*****

I'm getting the feeling that this might get lengthy :o) It's just the start of an idea and I'm going with it to see what happens. So just please bear with me and have patience. Damn these W.I.P.'s and my muse for getting me into a bunch of stories at once.


End file.
